ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Talk to Hinaree in the Couar Chaffaules Manor in Southern San d'Oria (A-6). 5-3U1: Entanglement * Zone into Port San d'Oria for a cutscene. * Talk to Chasalvige in the manuscript room of the Northern San d'Oria cathedral, (L-6, the first door on the left as you enter). 5-3U2: Head Wind * Talk to Kerutoto in the Rhinostery, Windurst Waters South (J-8). Note: This is the same NPC that gives you the key item for the uncapped Diabolos fight. If you receive this cutscene first, talk to her twice afterwards to watch the correct cutscene to continue on with this mission. * Talk to Yoran-Oran in Yoran-Oran's Manor in Windurst Walls (E-5). ]] Boneyard Gully :*Travel to Attohwa Chasm (exit Tahrongi Canyon @ K-5 into Shakrami Maze then follow the left wall until you zone into Attohwa Chasm @ F-5. :*Once inside Boneyard Gully follow the left wall to the top of F-6. When you zone into Boneyard Gully, follow the left wall until you come to a Dark Miasma for a cutscene and a level-50 BCNM battle (Head Wind). Note:'''In this area, you will need antidotes and sneak. There are purple flowers that spray a purple mist of poison. The Antilions in this area are decent-challenge at level 75, they will agro to sound and low-HP. '''Level 50 Cap BCNM *There is a large ridge in the center of the Boneyard Gully and on the far side of the ridge are your three opponents: the Mithran Trackers Shikaree X, Shikaree Y, and Shikaree Z. :*Shikaree X is a BST/NIN wielding two daggers. She calls Shikaree X's Rabbit. :*Shikaree Y is a DRK/MNK wielding a Scythe. Be sure not to attack her from the front, as she can Counter. :*Shikaree Z is a DRG/WHM wielding a Polearm. She calls Shikaree Z's Wyvern. *The three Trackers have a strong innate Regain effect, giving them high rate of TP gain. They can use all standard Weapon Skills up to and including Level 240+ WSes (Evisceration, Spiral Hell, Impulse Drive). They will use these WSes rapidly, producing Skillchains in turn (even with themselves, in some cases). *Using a Blackened Muddy Siredon (obtained from the quest Mithran Delicacies) on the Trackers will remove their Regain effect for an unknown amount of time. :*This can only be used once per Tracker. Attempting a second use will cause the Tracker to say, "Do you take me for a fool? That trick won't work again!" *The Trackers have about 2000 HP each; the pets have about 900. ;Strategy tips: :* The Trackers' hate works in a different manner than most other fights. It's not completely shared—they will attack different targets if they are Provoked by different players—but when they have TP for a weaponskill they all attack the same target so they can skillchain (They talk to each before doing this so you can Stun/Bind them to stop weaponskills connecting). :** Their pets have normal hate rules, and can be kited away. :* Sleep any Trackers and pets you aren't fighting to prevent Skillchains. Note that the Tracker you are fighting can wake the others up by talking to them. :* Beastmaster pets and dragoon wyverns will not vanish when their masters fall. They must be defeated separately. :* Shikaree X can resummon her pet. :* Pets will despawn if you have killed there master and wiped :* Sleepga, when combined with Elemental Seal, can be of use on the Trackers, however it may not last very long. :* Astral Flow is known to be an effective method to assist in clearing this battle. Two Astral Flow Blood Pacts are known to be enough to defeat both pets and leave the three Trackers with severe damage. :* Drag the Trackers away from the arena; on a wipe, all enemies will return to their positions in the battlefield, leaving you to Reraise/Raise, rest to full, and return to fight remaining opponents. The Trackers will recover HP in the meantime, though any defeated Trackers or pets will remain defeated until the battle ends. :* Highly damaging two hours, used in conjunction by your party damage dealers, is another good way to quickly improve your chances of winning. Hundred Fists, Meikyo Shisui, Mighty Strikes, Spirit Surge, and Eagle Eye Shot all used simultaneously at the beginning of a fight will quickly take down a Mithra's low overall HP. The faster your party can take one out, the less liabilities you have to deal with. Invincible from a Paladin tank is a good way to make sure this method works at its full potential. By taking out at least one mithra, you have increased your chances of winning in the event of a wipe and reraise. :* You receive 1000 experience/limit points upon defeating the Mithra :*'Note:' It is not necessary to kill the pets. You only need to kill the 3 Mithra. 5-3U3: Flames for the Dead ]] Bearclaw Pinnacle - Level 60 Cap BCNM *Head to Bearclaw Pinnacle from Uleguerand Range (J-9). Enter the battlefield. *Take as much time as you want to buff, Meditate, etc. The Snoll Tzar won't aggro until you enter the ice circle. *Once the Snoll Tzar aggroes you have 45 seconds to defeat it before it blows up. At 15 and 30 seconds it will grow in both actual size and in brute force of attacks. Once the 45 seconds are up it will use a Hypothermal Combustion move that does heavy damage to everyone. If this happens, even if someone survives the blast, you lose, and are ejected from the battlefield. *If your party wipes before Snoll Tzar uses Hypothermal Combustion, you will not be immediately ejected from the BC. You will either have to Raise and hope he does not aggro, or you HP. Even if one of your party members HP's and returns he/she will not be able to re-enter battlefield to raise you. So it would be wise to fight near the tunnel. *The Snoll Tzar's TP attacks are: :* Arctic Impact: AoE ice damage (~275 each). :* Cold Wave: Nasty AoE Frost (31 HP/tick). :* Hiemal Storm: Extreme directional AoE ice damage (600-1400 to Paladin, be careful of this, one shotted our tank many times). :* Berserk: Gives the Snoll Berserk. This makes the fight much easier, but is very rare. *The AoE attacks have a fairly small area, so it's not hard for mages to avoid them. *Snoll Tzar's basic attacks now do far less than the previously reported(~290) damage per hit to a Paladin Tank. A Paladin with Stoneskin and Protect III will see Stoneskin last through 6 or more hits. *It is estimated that the Snoll Tzar has 7500 HP. *You can complete the quest Bombs Away! to obtain the Shu'Meyo Salt, which can be used to gain an additional 20 seconds. Alternatively, you may purchase the salt from the Auction House. *The Shu'Meyo Salt now takes only 1 second to use; when used, you'll see a message that "The Snoll Tzar has begun to melt!". 7 and 14 seconds later, you see "The Snoll Tzar is emitting a large amount of steam." Finally, 21 seconds after the first message you see “The Snoll Tzar shakes off the salt!” The melting time does not count against you. You can use multiple salts in a given battle, but do not overlap their use, for it'll have "no effect". You should also note that you will be unable to execute any commands after a salt activates for a second or two, same as potions or any other items. *Upon defeating the Snoll Tzar, everyone in the party will receive 1000 Experience Points (or Limit Points) ;Strategy tips: :* Start using salts early. They are faster to use after the June 2007 update. :* Shu'Meyo Salt has a use timer of 1 second. Plan out a salt strategy, and keep an eye on the chat log. Once the Snoll Tzar shakes off the Salt, its time to have the next person in line use their salt. Keep a watch for it, every second counts! :* "Don't panic and keep calm. This is one of the most tense missions in the game. Go over your plan and do some dry runs on normal enemies to get the procedures down." :* 2-hour abilities are not necessary for victory if you have the salts to spare, although they are a great bonus. *Talk to Cid in Metalworks for a cutscene. :*If Ulmia's Path is your final path to complete on mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission; if not, head to another fork. : Game Description :;Mission Orders: Ulmia has journeyed to San d'Oria to search for any word on the whereabouts of Prishe. References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide